


【农丞】灼灼

by lily_saii



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii





	【农丞】灼灼

01.

陈立农和范丞丞相识于校内的学院篮球赛。  
到两支队伍对上的时候，已经是校内比赛的决赛部分，意味着这场比赛的冠军将会在他所在的法学院队伍和范丞丞所在的计算机学院中诞生。

比赛是在校体育馆里进行，下午3点钟开始。  
陈立农换上蓝色的队服，站在队伍的第二个，在队长旁边，看队长跟对面的学长在赛前友好地握手。而他对面是个很白的男生，头发用红色的止汗带压着，露出小截额头和整张白皙清秀的脸，眉毛不是很锋利，瞪大了眼睛站在自己一米开外，不知在看哪里，像在跑神。

两边分开回自己的休息区时对面那个穿着3号球衣的男生被队长拽了一下，眨巴眨巴眼睛的样子好像很不在状态，就跟不是来打比赛，只是来玩似的。  
陈立农记得队长说过计算机学院的3号打的是小前锋的位置，上篮和中投的命中率很高，在上一场半决赛里三分球的命中率也不低，是应该要重点注意的对象。但对方开场前的表现有些拉低印象分，队友们在旁边咕哝了几句，他笑着靠过去：“不要小看人家啦，说不定真的很厉害，你们不要轻敌。”  
他加入球队的时间比较短，但因为高中的校队经验，很快就成了球队首发，打的是控卫的位置。队伍里的每位学长都在大量的练习赛里领教过他对进攻的把控能力和传球的精准度，因此这会儿就算他插进话来，队友也只是悻悻地闭了嘴。

开场第1节，不久前小看了对面3号球员的队友就被教做人。  
一开始就突如其来的快节奏进攻跟计算机学院以往几场比赛的作风不太一样，对面队伍的小前锋穿着身张扬的红色球衣，带着球风驰电掣地跨过半个篮球场，跟对面的控卫8号完成了一个漂亮的传球后三步上篮地得到了第一个2分。  
他们一开始的战术没有起到作用，第1节的10分钟里节奏彻底打乱，上场前还看不起人的队友这会儿头皮紧绷，脸上是前所未有的凝重。

陈立农已经开始出汗了，固定在额头上的导汗带让汗水不至于流进眼睛，他随意地抹了把，在对方小前锋还没拿到球前紧贴上去。  
他们不能再这样被动下去了。

打篮球的身量都高，陈立农不久前体检的时候量了身高，已经接近187的高度对职业的篮球选手来说还太矮，但在高校校队中，作为控卫这个身高算得上标准。  
对面的小前锋要较他矮一些，十分灵活。  
陈立农贴上去时其实没有想太多，控卫对小前锋的抢断练习他做过很多，这个3号球员压低了身体重心，试图从他右侧突破的时候被他拦住，半边身体撞到他的胸膛，不算重，侧头的时候扫了他一眼，狭长的眼角在眼前一划而过。

陈立农后知后觉地感受到散发着热量的身体，和其他队员不一样的白皙身体，运着球的手臂汗涔涔的发亮，宽大的球衣露出一截修长的脖子，白到几乎晃眼。  
玩篮球的怎么会有这么白的男生，他白天都不在户外训练的吗？  
跑神的间隙对方一个假动作晃过他的防守，快速地将球传给队友后，从他的另一侧跑开，队友再度将球传到他手上，已经跑到三分线内，一个弹跳后，球脱手而出，稳稳地落进篮筐。

裁判吹响口哨。  
陈立农接过教练的毛巾和水，甩了甩额前汗湿的碎发，没有把导汗带摘掉，只是用力擦了把汗，灌了大半瓶水。  
队长拍了拍他的手臂，“没事吧？刚刚状态不太对。”  
他摇了摇头，“没有，只是我觉得，对面第一轮的节奏这么快，但他们的3号感觉在耐力方面不是很好，我觉得他下一节不会上场，我们争取在下一节把比分追上来。”

到了下一小节，对面的小前锋果然换了人。  
被剑走偏锋用快攻扰乱军心的队友找回了以往的节奏，陈立农在这一节的最后倒数里成功抢断，将球传给分卫，靠着这个命中的三分球，他们成功扭转了比分。

第3小节陈立农由替补队员换下场休息，加上中场休息时间足够他缓过气来，在第4小节再度上场。  
球队的助理蹲在他跟前帮他放松小腿，他一边笑着说谢谢一边抬头去看对面。对面的3号这一小节依旧没有直接上场，大概是休息过一段时间了，他看起来状态还不错，止汗带被摘掉，湿漉漉的碎发还没干，披散在额头上衬得脸颊更白，两颊却有运动过后健康的红晕。不知旁边的人说了什么，突然眯着眼睛笑起来，狭长的眼睛像小狐狸。到场内的队友进球的时候他又会回过神来，激动地站起来，甚至骄傲地举着手在原地转圈，手像小喇叭一样放在唇边，发出几声怪叫。  
他看起来不像来打球的，倒像个来看球赛，给人加油的拉拉队。陈立农庆幸隐形眼镜的度数足够贴合，让他能看得这样远。

十分钟过得很快，这一节两边颇有些势均力敌，陈立农捋了把刘海，将导汗带重新系上，侧头看对面时，看到对面的3号正好换过一条止汗带，将头发的细致地拢起来。  
开球后又是一阵快攻，因为中场休息的时候他们已经有讨论过对方3号上场后可能有的变化，这次倒不像一开始那样措手不及。

陈立农在上一小节也不全是在看对面的3号，比起资料整理的对手情况，亲身较量过后他对对方的能力有了更直观的了解和评断，抢断的次数越来越多。  
篮球不是单人运动，对面的小前锋3号就算个人能力再强，也不会超出他们的平均水准太多，只要不要让球传到他手上，得分能力再强也无济于事。

当然对面的小前锋似乎也知道他们的战术，快速地作出应对。  
陈立农被从后面紧贴住的时候有种风水轮流转的感觉。

他们两边队伍其实各有各的缺陷。  
对面队伍在命中率上除了3号队员之外只能说太过普通，分卫的素质太差。而他们自己的队伍在整体进攻节奏和心态上参差不齐，大前锋能力不足，自己作为控卫一旦被紧贴防守住整体的节奏就容易被打乱。好在陈立农本身就足够灵活，身体和脑子都是，只是对上对方的3号，两边都是各自球队最强的队员，虽说不是打同一个位置，却仍旧有种针尖对麦芒，强强对决的燥热感。

最后裁判吹响结束的哨声时两队比分也只差2分——在最后关头对方的3号投进了颗三分球。  
陈立农撑着膝盖喘气，看对面穿着红衣服被队友团团抱住的男生，慢吞吞地扯起衣摆擦了擦满头的汗水。  
那男生被松开后一屁股坐在了地上，别人拽他他也不起来，围着他的人也就渐渐散开，被别人喊走了。

陈立农走过去的时候这人正拿着支水优哉游哉地喝着，嘴巴把整个瓶口包着，嘴巴显得又红又小。  
他有些晃了神，手伸过去，地上的人抬起头，额头的止汗带几乎都湿透了，眼睛却很明亮。  
“你好，我叫陈立农，你很厉害，可以认识一下吗？”

这人眨了眨眼，把手放进他掌心。  
陈立农才发现他手其实不算大，要比自己小一号，手指修长纤细，如果不是掌心和指腹能摸得出茧子，更像是双弹钢琴的手。  
“范丞丞。”他仰着头笑，水瓶放到一边，“你拉我一把呗。”

陈立农忍不住笑了一下，手上用力，把人从地上拉起来。  
范丞丞腿上也使了点劲，起来的时候没及时止住，整个人几乎撞进陈立农怀里。一下靠得近了，汗涔涔的手彼此蹭了一把，差点被对方的呼吸给烫着。  
陈立农清了下嗓子，才将两人的距离拉开，轻声说了句：“小心。”

 

02.

法学院和计算机学院在同一个校区，但严格来说并没有什么交集。  
传出全国高校篮球比赛的消息时陈立农才将大二的课本一一写上自己的名字，打算下午到社团招新的地方去帮忙。  
午休时间才刚过，队长一个电话打进来，火急火燎地喊他赶紧到体育馆，叮嘱他记得穿能打球的衣服，还要换上球鞋。

他赶到的时候体育馆已经有不少人，坐在一旁的观众席上，他们队里就来了他和队长，隔壁坐着正跟人说话的男生侧脸很眼熟。  
陈立农走过去坐下，隔着条走道的人正好转过脸，明亮的眼睛扫了他一眼，忽然弯了起来，“嗨，陈立农。”  
是那个3号。陈立农忍不住从他染成棕色的头发看到他带着波光的眼，小巧的鼻尖下面是嘴角瞧着的红润双唇，这人好像比六月份那会儿更好看了些。  
“你好喔，丞丞。”

队长在旁边看了他一眼，没说什么，只是靠过来跟他解释了一下眼下的情况。  
学校打算成立一支校队，在场的这些还有之后来的都是校队的候选人，首发加上替补一共12人，这12人里在正式的比赛中究竟哪些是首发哪些是替补，就不是当下能知道的事了。  
陈立农听完点了点头，两只手手指交叉在一起，放松了一下手腕和关节。

考核的内容跟他想象的大差不离，首先是基本功的运球和投篮，然后是个人擅长的位置的考核，后者相对来说要更看重些。  
等一系列的考核结束之后外面的天色已经很晚，体育馆上方的照明灯照得场内依旧灯火通明，运动过后汗水滴答滴答地往下落。陈立农出来的时候没有带上导汗带，只用护腕和衣摆不时擦着脸，头发一次又一次地捋到脑后，以避免太多汗水流进眼睛。

等结果的时候范丞丞坐到他身边，歪着头看他，说：“你出汗量好大。”  
他点了点头：“我比较怕热。”  
说实话两人坐在一起有点尴尬，陈立农性子能称得上开朗，可又没有开朗到自来熟。他跟对方的交集太少，又有莫名其妙的紧张和僵硬，心跳好像比往常还快，意识到的时候已经有些缓不下来。

范丞丞不知道是累了还是饿了，看起来兴致不高，也没跟跟他一起来的人一起，坐在他身边晃着腿。  
他今天穿了身黑色的纪念款球衣，露在外面的手臂和脖子很白，手臂的线条在放松的时候并不特别明显，右臂的里侧有着黛青色的纹身，只露了点边边角角。  
不久前的那些运动没让他出多少汗，只有额前的碎发被汗沾湿了，身上看起来却还挺清爽，坐在旁边的时候好像还能闻到淡淡的香味。

陈立农总会觉得，他不像是打篮球的。

过了一会儿教练在台前宣布了这一次的考核结果。  
陈立农和队长都入选了，范丞丞也不例外，但跟他一起来的两个队员却没有选上。  
计算机学院的篮球队原本能力突出的就只有范丞丞和前任队长，可惜前队长今年升上大四，不适合参加这一类的比赛，剩下的能力较好的也只有队伍里的控卫，可惜有在这个位置更突出的陈立农和商学院篮球队的队长，也就只有惋惜地落选了。

教练将入选的12人留下简单地给他们做了一下动员，又让他们从明早开始每天早上6点半到操场抱到进行早练，才宣布解散。  
这会儿学校食堂只剩下二楼小炒还有东西吃，又离得远，他们索性就直接到校外吃点东西。

陈立农把手机拿在手里，才刚走出门，就碰见拖着脚也要往校门方向走的范丞丞。这人垂着手，两只手臂在黑夜里白得格外显眼。  
“范丞丞。”他忍不住喊了声，等人转过来，眨了眨眼看他，才反应过来自己做了什么。  
他摸了摸鼻子，问：“一起去吃饭吗？”

范丞丞倒没一口答应，只是歪着头看了他一会儿，声音有些轻软地回答：“我想吃烤串。”  
他侧头看了眼队长，见队长没有意见，才冲正抬眼看他的人笑了笑：“好啊。”

等在外面的大排档坐下，范丞丞像是一下子来了精神，一下子点了好多东西，一张脸顾盼神飞，冲着来点单的大姐嘴甜地喊了好几声“姐姐”。  
陈立农侧头看他，线条清晰的侧面有着挺翘的鼻尖，卷起的嘴唇和尖尖的下巴。范丞丞脸颊的婴儿肥好像还没消，剩下一点点可爱的弧线，看起来就好软，好像一戳就会陷下去一个坑，像带了草莓夹心的雪媚娘，有薄而冰凉的纯洁外皮，咬下去是清爽的甜。

看得出了神，范丞丞转头看过来的时候亮晶晶的双眼将他吓了一跳，那种心跳失衡的感觉又来了，咚咚咚在耳边没完没了地响。  
范丞丞好奇地靠过来看他，白皙的手臂贴着他，像在沙漠里贴上了冰块，差点让他不能自拔。  
这种感觉有些太突如其来，陈立农忙喊着服务员给他上一听冰啤。范丞丞好像被转移了注意力，也伸长着脖子跟着叫了一听，反倒是队长因为酒量不佳，只叫了罐王老吉。

冰凉的酒液滑下喉咙，那些该有的不该有的情绪好像都被镇压了下去。范丞丞含着口酒，腮帮子鼓鼓地动了两下，咽下去后皱巴着脸吐了下舌头，看起来像是不大喜欢这个味道。  
陈立农支着下巴看着他笑，又很快移开了眼，不敢再看。

烤串上得很快，夜里来夜宵的学生总是很多，老板的速度早就练了出来。  
范丞丞拿着串羊肉，一边小口吹着气，一边小心翼翼地把竹签上的肉给咬下来。

烤串上撒了厚厚一层辣椒面，陈立农吃不了太辣，拣着不那么辣的虾和蔬菜，混着肉一起吃，不时灌一口啤酒，倒也刚好。  
三人胃口都不小，结束时桌上铺了一桌的竹签，范丞丞喝了两听啤酒，这会儿正嫌弃地用店家的纸巾擦嘴，脸颊红扑扑的像苹果，直通到耳朵尖。

买完单后一起往宿舍那头走。  
范丞丞喝得有些上头，拖着脚走在最后面，像蜗牛一样挪。陈立农回过头去看，站着等了一会儿，见他还慢腾腾地走着，对队长说：“你先回去吧，我送他回宿舍。”  
队长不是太热情的脾性，他们这一届的宿舍在另外一边，并不顺路，再今天也累了一天，也就没说跟他一起，只是点了点头，晃着肩先回去了。

等队长走远了，范丞丞才刚走过来，路灯照得他头顶的棕发有一圈柔和的光晕，一层层地往下渡到脸颊，粉晕成了健康的橘色，这人湿漉漉的眼睛像是灯光下的水晶，折射着暖色的光，又好似藏着五彩斑斓。  
“你在等我。”嘿嘿傻笑的时候那双眼睛弯得快瞧不见中间的水晶，细长的弧线在眼角处翘起，软乎乎的身体就这样倒进了怀里，像白云里跌下了棉花糖。  
陈立农扶住他的腰。球衣的触感有些凉，等那块皮肤从里到外熨出热意，他才惊觉掌心烫得吓人。

范丞丞在他怀里仰起头，呼吸吐在他下巴和唇缝。  
“嘻嘻，你人真好——”

 

03.

范丞丞接过陈立农递过来的水，随便喝了一口后仰面躺在了地上。  
跟他一样大汗淋漓的男人摘下导汗带，边用毛巾把整个脑袋都仔细擦了一遍，边对他说：“不要马上躺下啦，快起来，我帮你放松一下。”

范丞丞没动，就躺在地上仰头看对方。  
陈立农湿发被擦得乱糟糟，却有种刚洗完澡之后的慵懒性感，额头被导汗带勒出一道浅浅的印子，这会儿透出淡淡的红，被盯久了奇怪地看过来，下垂的眼角有种犬类的无辜和茫然。  
他躺在地上笑，胸前震动着，直到对方无奈地伸手过来拉他，他将手放进对方潮湿滚烫的掌心，被从地面生生拽起来。

范丞丞其实没想过会和陈立农这样熟悉起来。  
他其实早就知道这么个人，在比赛的时候跟着当时已经大三的队长一起去看过法学院的比赛，当时陈立农在队伍里就很突出，尽管是刚入队的新队员，在篮球场上却显得游刃有余。  
这个跟自己一样是大一新生的家伙看起来脾气很好，那天他们赢了比赛，他被围在中间，像小狗一样被摸头挠下巴，笑得没了眼睛，一点都不生气，离开前还弯腰将队友遗留在旁边的空水瓶和纸巾捡起来扔掉。

范丞丞知道这大概是个很温柔的人。  
所以他并不奇怪对方会在看到他一个人时叫住他一起吃饭，在第二天6点半要集合之前甚至提前半个小时到他宿舍喊他起床，在他累得直接躺倒时不厌其烦地把他从地上拉起来。  
明明不怎么喜欢吃烤串，明明无缘无故地需要起得更早，明明自己也很累。  
现在陪他加练完后却还说要帮他放松。

陈立农身上都湿透了。  
范丞丞靠过去，滚烫的身体和大量运动之后难免带上的汗味，像无孔不入一样地触碰着他身上所有接收外界信号的感官。他知道自己身上也很湿，热度从毛孔散发出去，鼻尖蹭到对方发尾的潮湿时耳边是对方突然变得急促的呼吸声。  
一声声渡进耳里。

“好累，不想动。”他趴在陈立农的耳边说，手臂环住对方的脖子。他有时觉得自己像个无赖，鼻尖埋在这人汗湿的肩头，被扶着腰，脚踩在这人的脚面上，让这人一边艰难地撑着他往更衣室挪动，一边抱着他哧哧地笑着说：“诶还好我鞋子是黑色的，不然迟早都被你踩灰，还有哦，你真的好重，该减肥了啦。”  
他在这人身上哼哼几声，这人又会说：“好啦，最后一次，下次不要再这样了。”

上次也这么说。  
上上次也是。  
范丞丞垂着眼睫，视线落在他湿亮的颈根，无声地将手收紧了些。

更衣室有专门的淋浴间，一小间一小间隔开。  
范丞丞从柜子里拿出换洗的衣服和洗漱用品，进了最靠里那间。

最开始的时候他是没有这习惯的。  
但陈立农总是会在更衣室洗澡，这人每天出汗太厉害，浑身湿透，天气越来越冷，出去风一吹就会冻着，太容易感冒了。  
渐渐的范丞丞每天也带上衣服，两人在紧挨着的两个淋浴间里清理自己。

这里好静，整个空间只有他们两个，平时偶尔还会有其他人，但今天他们练得好晚。  
这次学校选出了两支队伍，一支就是那天考核选出来的12人，另一支是体育学院组成的球队，只有10人。今天两队人的比赛里他们又输了，他在体力上逊色对方的小前锋太多，最后也没能为他们这一队争光。  
范丞丞原本心情很糟糕，但陈立农柔和的声音就在耳边，整个球队大概只有他这样的台湾腔会这样的有活力，说“再一次”的时候也让人没有半点不情愿，渐渐的坏心情好像也给赶跑了。

他庆幸隔开他们的墙板够高，不像有的淋浴间那样只到肩膀，能直接看到身边的人。  
他将花洒插在头顶的固定座上，热水哗啦啦地流在脸上，冲得他完全睁不开眼。他又垂下头，任由花洒的水流从后颈打下后背，左手撑在墙壁的瓷砖上，右手犹豫了一会儿，到底没有滑到那有些起了反应的地方，只是从架子上拿过自己不久前放上去的沐浴露。

草木的香味逐渐取代身上的汗味，跟水流一起带起了一地的泡沫。  
身上冲干净后才想起还没洗头，他只好又去拿洗发露。

陈立农洗澡的速度总是跟他差不多。  
这头他才刚关上开关，用毛巾揉着头发，那头的水声也停了下来。

陈立农换了件宽大的白T，运动短裤只到膝盖，跟范丞丞的没有太大区别，只是肩膀宽了好多，胸膛的轮廓把白T的前襟撑起，跟范丞丞松松垮垮的领口有些不一样。  
他们没来得及吃饭，懒得到校外，裹着运动外套，一起往学校的小卖部走。

“又是草莓牛奶。”他抱着面包薯片和辣条，侧头看见这人手里拎着粉红色的纸盒，忍不住调侃。  
这人瞟过来一眼，下垂的眼睛好无辜，嘴里却说：“又是垃圾食品，教练要你减脂诶，范丞丞。”

他用眼睛瞪这人，这人回望着他，黑色的眼睛像长长的隧道。  
范丞丞总害怕迷失在里面，但双子座强烈的探究欲又让他跃跃欲试地想往里钻。  
最后他说：“就吃最后一次。”

陈立农噗嗤一下笑出声，弯弯的眼睛下面卧蚕鼓鼓的有点像小孩子。还没等他再看多两眼，这人就从他怀里拿走了辣条，只留下了薯片。  
等这人把辣条放回了架子，范丞丞才撅着嘴被他推搡到收银台前，“快点结账。”

 

04.

体育学院那支队伍的控卫在练习赛的时候受伤了，韧带拉伤，三个月以内都不能剧烈运动，陈立农被调到了这支主队伍的首发阵容里。  
虽然这人还是每天到宿舍叫他起床，下课来喊他一起去练习，晚上一起吃饭，但好像有些东西就是改变了。

主队伍的训练要更严厉一些，距离初赛还剩下半个月的时间，即使是陈立农这样抗操练的体质都肉眼可见地瘦下来，教练开始控制起他们的饮食，更多地为他们搭配好营养餐。  
他们这支队伍也筛掉了一部分人，到现在只剩下五个，跟着体育学院的人一起接受新的训练，范丞丞猜，最后参加比赛的不一定是主队伍现在的阵容。

晚上陈立农还是留下来陪他加练，教练早就已经习惯了，甚至都不再叮嘱他们锁好门，只告诉他们在结束之后记得好好地放松肌肉。  
他心不在焉地投着球，脱手而出的篮球从篮筐上弹开，被陈立农的大手一握，接了过去。  
今天这人戴的是他送的导汗带，黑色的，上面有白色的图标，被藏在碎发里，若隐若现。

“怎么了？”陈立农运着球到他跟前，发尾还在滴滴答答地垂着汗。  
范丞丞摇了摇头，“今天不想练了，我帮你放松吧？”

陈立农低着头，盯着他看了一会儿，眼睛还是那样深，好像要直接看到他身体里。  
范丞丞只对视了一会儿就想躲，却见这人笑了一下，眼角都弯着，欣然点头：“好啊。”

他骑在这人的后腰上，手掌的掌沿压着这人后背紧绷的经络，一点一点地揉开。  
白色的T恤湿透了贴在这人的皮肤上，手压上去好像能挤出水。  
坐着的地方也是湿的，温热的湿意好像渐渐透过裤子传到身上，范丞丞有些进退不得，紧紧地咬住下唇。

陈立农换了个姿势，交叠着手趴着，肌肉牵动着背部的肩胛骨，像山峦一样起伏。  
范丞丞总觉得陈立农的肩膀很宽，手臂有力，衣服紧贴在身上时上臂和后背的线条很性感。这支队伍里不是没有人比这人更精壮，有着更漂亮的肌肉群，更结实有力的手臂，但他仍旧觉得，掌下的这具身体更让人——

心动。

 

05.

陈立农快睡着了。  
范丞丞的放松手法是跟教练学的，手劲不大不小，对他来说刚刚好。  
他其实知道这人今天不练习的原因是因为自己，关切从对方的眼睛里跑出来，像细小的水汽，充盈着那双本来就湿漉漉地泛着水光的眼。

随着对方的动作渐渐轻了下来，他将呼吸放得很缓，假装自己真的睡着一样。  
陈立农也不知道自己为什么要这样，只是过了一会儿熟悉的气味越来越近，灼灼的鼻息喷洒在侧脸上，那种淡淡的草木香味像是从这股呼吸中钻进身体。

他知道范丞丞靠得很近，甚至能感觉到脸颊颧骨那一块的皮肤在不由自主地被两人贴近后的磁性牵动，一种无声的麻痒从骨头里，从皮肤深层往外冒，像蠢蠢欲动地试图破土而出的幼苗，在身体里造反。  
但对方迟迟没有更进一步，嘴唇的锋棱从皮肤上的绒毛一扫而过，渐渐地离远了。

陈立农忍不住微微睁开眼，好一会儿才又慢慢闭上。  
被汗水浸湿的衣服贴在身体上渐渐变冷，木质的地板好像也往身体渗着冷意，过了大概有几分钟，范丞丞才用手摇了摇他。  
“起来了，巨农，小心感冒。”

陈立农轻轻哼了一声，从地上坐起身。  
范丞丞已经站了起来，居高临下地看着他，体育馆的白光灯将这人头顶地线条打得朦胧。  
“还不起来？”带着笑的声音打断了他的出神，范丞丞从地上捡起毛巾往更衣室走，陈立农跟在后面，看对方走路地时候肩膀随着步伐轻轻动着，两条手臂还跟他们刚认识的时候那么白，上面有着纹身和痣，若隐若现着，不管哪一样都叫人想压着探究。

淋浴间又只有他们。  
陈立农脱掉衣服，将水开到最大，冷水打在身上让他忍不住打了个颤。等那股过度的热意慢慢消褪下去，他才将水慢慢调热，开始清洗自己。

范丞丞今天洗了好久。  
他在水流里兀自地想，热水流过他的头发垂落到下颌滴落，从肩膀后背前胸，肆无忌惮地流，好像有似有若无的喘息在空气里蔓延。

陈立农最终关掉了水，空间一下子静了好多。  
那种喘息好像成了错觉，跟着水声一起消失在他耳边，只有隔壁还哗啦啦地响着，在他擦好头发，换好衣服走出去后才停了下来。

范丞丞出来的时候整个人都被热水熏红了。  
从领口露出的锁骨脖颈，到脸颊和耳根，连鼻尖眼角都是红的。像颗被蒸熟的水蜜桃，饱满多汁得好像一戳就会低落粉红色果汁的草莓。

“你今天洗好久。”陈立农拨着头发朝对方笑。  
“今天降温了，就多洗了一会儿。”范丞丞说话的声音有些微哑，低头将脏衣服塞进袋子里装进背包。

他们又照例一起回宿舍。  
自从教练开始管他们的三餐之后他们也不用再训练完后纠结吃些什么。

正如范丞丞说的，10月的天北方已经开始降温了，昼夜温差总是很大。陈立农已经换上了长裤，T恤外面套着蓝色的运动外套，走在风里不冷也不热，倒是范丞丞，穿着宽大的卫衣和短裤，脚上踩着拖鞋，在晚风里几乎要缩到他背后。  
“明天记得带长裤。”他拉住这人的手，被挣脱了，正要转头过去看，范丞丞就将手从后面钻进他外套的口袋。

这人身体贴了上来，额头抵着他的后颈，就落在肩线中间突出的椎骨上，催促着：“好冷，快走快走。”  
陈立农愣了一会儿，低着头笑开。  
他将手伸进口袋，两个男人的手腕快一起把可怜的袋口挤爆，但口袋又大又深，范丞丞的手蜷在一角，被他发现后裹进了掌心。

对方没说话，只是将蜷着的手指松开。  
他也没说话，只是将手指穿过范丞丞的指缝，让两人的手心贴在一起。

 

06.

全国篮球比赛持续了整整3个月的时间。  
谁都没想到这所并非体育院校的学校能闯进半决赛。  
在省区的决赛前里教练将参赛人员又进行了调整，范丞丞被调到了替补队伍，常会在二三小节中替换上场。

半决赛在邻市，他们在前一天住进了主办方安排的酒店，范丞丞跟陈立农住在同一间。  
四支队伍人数说多不多，说少也不少，上下午两场要在同一天比完，决出前三名，不好好休息很难撑过一整天的赛事。

陈立农少见的有些失眠。  
他在床上翻来覆去，窗帘没拉死，有月光从缝隙透进屋里，正好叫他看见范丞丞后背的轮廓。

因为要到首都进行决赛，他将头发染回了黑色，剪短了些，正好露出完整修长的脖子。  
他盯着瞧了一会儿，阖上眼，低低地呢喃了一声“丞丞”。

隔壁床的人翻了个身，眼睛在月光下亮得像不小心遗落的星星。  
这人眨巴着眼，像是在无声地问他叫他干嘛。

陈立农忍不住笑，笑出声，然后瞧见对面的人翻了个白眼，掀了被子坐起身。  
范丞丞坐到他床边，将他往里推了推，“睡过去点儿。”

浑身上下都冒着草木气息的身体贴了上来，陈立农一侧头就能看见他白得没有一丝瑕疵的脸，秀气的双眼皮在惺忪的睡眼里看起来比往常要更深刻，鼻尖好像要顶到他下颌。  
这人将手横在他身上，脑袋往他肩膀钻了钻，自然得他都找不出拒绝的话。

被枕着的手慢吞吞地往里回扣，手掌渐渐落在怀中人肩骨上。  
范丞丞在他怀里没有其他动静，像是就这样睡熟了，睫毛随着平缓的呼吸慢慢地抖动着。

他以为自己会失眠，但嘴唇贴上碎发覆盖着的额头，下巴抵着柔软的，还散发着清香的发丝，他好像陷进糖果屋的梦境里。  
整个夜晚都是草莓牛奶的甜味。

第二天被闹钟吵醒的时候范丞丞还埋在他怀里发出细细轻轻的鼾声。  
他低下头去，过了一夜这张脸布满了饱满睡眠的晕红，嘴角翘着，不知梦到了什么，舒缓的眉毛都好像带着笑。

陈立农用手描摹着他脸侧的线条，看他无意识地蹭着自己掌心，红润的嘴唇轻轻嚅动了一下，露出一点湿润的水光。  
喉结在沉默中上下滑动着。  
他低下头，在红润的嘴唇上轻碰了一下。

再抬起头时，范丞丞的睫毛抖了抖。  
怀里的男生像是被王子吻醒的白雪公主，在他的臂弯里，像是电影里的慢镜头，一点，一点地睁开眼。

陈立农的心一下子提了起来。  
心虚和期待并存，鼓动着他的心脏，在胸腔里跳得好大声，咚咚咚咚，像打鼓一样放肆。

范丞丞好像听到了，抬起手，掌心落在他心口。  
他抬眼去看，男孩惺忪的睡眼变得越来越明亮，有小小的狡黠像朵小花，从泥土里钻出来，在他眼底摇曳。

“农农，你的心跳声好像在说话。”

 

07.

他们最终还是没有拿到冠军，但站在全国性的赛场里，打过两场酣畅淋漓的比赛，拿到了季军的成绩，对于他们来说已经足够成功。  
队员们肩膀挤着肩膀站在领奖台上，在镜头前留下人生浓墨重彩的一笔。

晚上教练带他们到附近的餐厅吃火锅。  
一帮子体育生夹着三个其他系别的大男生抢食一样地敞开了肚皮，教练难得宽容地让他们喝了酒，范丞丞也跟着喝，一边吃着陈立农给他烫的牛肉和丸子，抱着酒杯缩在角落里小小的一团。  
坐在他另一侧的是他们队的首发中锋，一米九八的大个子，长得五大三粗，更衬得他秀气娇小。

他总是不大乐意在这人边上，往陈立农这边靠了靠，脸颊不知是被火锅蒸的，还是被酒气熏得微红。  
今天的比赛对他来说消耗有些大，到结束的时候他靠在陈立农怀里快睡着了。

一行人喝得有些多，平日里稳重的队长甚至在回去的路上扯着嗓子嚎起了不在调上的山歌。  
陈立农憋着笑，范丞丞也闹起了脾气，在他脸上小猫似的挠了两下。他低头去看，只看见这人眼角泛着红，湿漉漉的眼睛水汽弥漫，像是要哭了。

“怎么啦？”他忍不住捧着这人的脸问。  
范丞丞不说话，就往他怀里钻。

教练转过头来问：“范丞丞怎么了？”把陈立农吓了一跳。  
倒是教练自己压着范丞丞的额头强硬地把人脑袋抬起来，打量了两眼，淡定地下定论：“没事儿，就是撒酒疯，赶紧把人送回屋里，咱们明早还赶着搭车回去。”  
陈立农应了一声，半拖半抱地搂着人往电梯走。

等好不容易进了房，范丞丞趴在他怀里，像小动物一样在他肩窝蹭来蹭去，后来又用牙齿咬他，从肩膀咬到锁骨，从锁骨咬到喉结。  
他有些失笑，放松了靠在门上，手有一下没一下地在这人后脑勺捋着，动作很轻。

隔了一会儿，范丞丞从他怀里抬起头，眼睛有微醺的朦胧，水光下藏着清明，眼睫簌簌地颤抖。  
陈立农只看了几秒，就忍不住笑出声来。  
不等人恼羞成怒，他就将唇压下去，贴在范丞丞干燥的嘴唇上。

舌尖探进口腔，啤酒的苦涩，蘸料的微辣，还有范丞丞本身地气息随着唇舌纠缠间传到了大脑。  
他顺着光洁地下巴往下吻，手摸进宽大地T恤里，贴着腰肢往上。

他们越吻越热烈，衣服丢到一边，身体贴在一起，喘声好响，空气中好像在冒着蒸汽，熏得人发晕。  
范丞丞的身体好白，身体的轮廓并没有他想象中的那么清晰。

陈立农抬高他的手臂亲吻他里侧地纹身，顺着英文线条吻到敏感的腋下，在细嫩的皮肤上轻咬。  
怀里的人几乎没能站稳，在赛场的更衣室里已经清洗过的身体只有淡淡的，属于范丞丞的味道，不腥不咸，反而有股藏得很深的甜，让陈立农不受控地想吮下去。

低低的喘声微哑地响在耳边，他捏着掌下的胸膛，不算绵软的肌理在他手指的力道下变了形状，痛感让范丞丞仰着头轻叫出声。红红的鼻尖让抬头看他的陈立农笑起来，吻上去的时候好像还能听见他抽鼻子细细的声响。  
他们没有做到最后。  
陈立农拢着他的腿，一手搂着他的腰，一手把玩着他挺起的部位，将身体挤进他双腿的缝隙。

范丞丞喘气声越来越大，手渐渐失去了撑在墙壁上的力气，只用额头抵着，在他的撞击里撞得额头好痛，委屈地抽着鼻子，直喊着“不要了。”  
陈立农贴着他耳根笑，拖着他发软的身体倒进床里。

范丞丞双腿被他磨得发红，抽抽噎噎地被堵着关口，两只腿快不受控地蹬他，才终于在他一个猛撞中被松开。  
滑腻的液体射得一身都是，范丞丞的被单被糊得一塌糊涂。

酒气跟发泄过后的浑身发软让他昏昏欲睡。  
陈立农撑在他身上盯着他看了一会儿，手还在他身上揉捏。

范丞丞难受极了地用手将他拍开，睁开湿漉漉的眼瞪他。  
他只是低头去亲，亲在潮湿的眼角，亲在气鼓鼓的脸颊，又亲在忍不住扬起笑的嘴角。

“范丞丞同学，本人陈立农现在正式向你告白，以……”他从丢在一旁的背包里翻出铜牌，“本人以所得铜牌作为信物，提出交往申请，请问能马上通过吗？”  
范丞丞在他怀里嘻嘻直笑，裸露着的肩膀和锁骨都笑得发颤。  
陈立农戳了戳他的脸：“范丞丞同学，本人在线等待答案，很急欸。”

范丞丞又笑了两声，把手环上他脖子。  
“通过啦通过啦。”

陈立农托着他的后背，抿着嘴笑。  
“那么恭喜你啦，拥有一个获得全国性比赛季军的男朋友，是不是很光荣？”  
范丞丞的笑声变得好大，脆生生的，快直透到隔壁房间。

笑声最终被吻封住，得了便宜还卖乖的全国篮球比赛季军得主之一松开被吻得快透不过气来的恋人的唇。  
“低调点，我的男朋友。”

-Fin-


End file.
